


С первого взгляда

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Всем персонажам где-то 20 лет (может, немного больше), присутствует балет.





	С первого взгляда

**Author's Note:**

> Всем персонажам где-то 20 лет (может, немного больше), присутствует балет.

Зал для тренировок обладал прекрасной звукоизоляцией, поэтому Богемскую рапсодию Queen можно было услышать либо находясь внутри, либо стоя за зеркалом. Второй вариант был предпочтительнее, так как зеркалом это было только со стороны зала. С другой стороны – эта стена была прозрачной, поэтому Баки и Наташа прекрасно видели симпатичного блондина, который двигался просто божественно, умудряясь не сбиваться даже в конце мелодии.

– Нат, я покорён. Кто он?

– Подбери слюни. Это наша новая Одетта.

– А эта… Как её? Салли? Молли?

– А, как ты выразился, эта отказалась репетировать и выступать с такими кобелями, как вы с Броком. Так что не спугните наш последний шанс на успешное выступление. Его зовут Стивен.

– Ради него я почти готов стать моногамным.

– Почти – это ты подразумеваешь, что вы с нашим Ротбартом идёте в комплекте?

– Именно! Чтобы сразу и прекрасный принц, и злой колдун – без права выбора, так сказать.

– Ещё шута и дракона забыл, как минимум.

– Мы многозадачны!

– Грёбаные сиамские близнецы.

– Мы тоже тебя любим.

Тем временем музыка пошла по третьему кругу и новая прима их труппы отправилась к сумке с полотенцем, открыв Баки вид за самую потрясающую задницу, которую он видел в своей жизни.

– К чёрту всё, я женюсь на нём!

– На ком ты там собрался жениться, придурок? – Брок вошёл незаметно и пока был не в курсе таких впечатляющих перемен в составе.

– На нашей Одетте. И на тебе. Брок, я сражён наповал!

– А тебя ничего не смущает?

– Например?

– Хотя бы половая принадлежность.

– Неа. Вообще нет.

– Ясно, мозг уехал окончательно и бесповоротно.

– Брок, там нет мозга.

– Привет, Рыжая. А теперь ещё раз: это Одетта?

– Именно. Ваш запретный плод на ближайшие три недели.

– А никого не смущает, что женскую партию он исполнить не сможет?

– Умник. Других вариантов всё равно нет.

– Так. Ладно. Нам хоть разрешение на смену сюжета дали? Так сказать, на внесение нового прочтения в мир искусства?

– Дать-то дали, но увеличивать временной лимит отказались.

– Значит, будем перекраивать ёбаный сюжет под историю о заколдованном принце, в которого влюбится наш Зигфрид, хотя он уже. И о благородном колдуне, который против однополых браков. Буду положительным, блять, персонажем!

– То есть я до сих пор Одиллия?

– В точку. Ладно, иди посвящай блондинку в изменение деталей, а я пока проветрю этому идиоту мозги.

После ухода Наташи Баки решил, что расширение числа участников их прочного союза стоит обсудить именно сейчас. Без вариантов. К чести Брока, стоит отметить, что его главный аргумент был весомым и очень твёрдым. Но приведённые оральные контраргументы оказались невероятно убедительными, и прекрасный принц одержал победу над злобным колдуном. Наступало время планирования и полноценной осады.

Тем временем народу в зале прибавилось: появились Мария, исполняющая роль Владетельной княгини, Сэм, которому не повезло вытянуть бумажку с ролью Бенно, и Брюс, роль которого была проще всех: ему достался Вольфганг.

Маленьких лебедей и прочих эпизодических исполнителей не было. Что тоже ставило под вопрос существование балетного клуба. А ведь Броку надо это всё как-то разруливать.

– Так. Не скажу, что рад видеть ваши рожи и сообщать такую хрень вместо хороших новостей. У нас новая Одетта. Вариант окончательный и обжалованию не подлежит. Выйди вперёд, _красна девица_.

– Я не уверен, что употребление иностранного языка уместно в данной ситуации. Здравствуйте, меня зовут Стивен Роджерс. Надеюсь, что мы сработаемся.

– Ебааааать... – Сэм узрел приму и потерял весь позитивный настрой.

– Возможно, и до этого дойдёт. А пока, надеюсь, Нат познакомила вас с изменениями сюжета. В совместных партиях Зигфрида и Одетты придётся отказаться от поддержек, в партиях лебедей надо запросить подкрепление у наших коллег из современного танца, лучше задействовать Мэй. Бенно, готовься, твой лучший друг – гей. Уважаемый Вольфганг, вы как всегда величественны. Княгиня – крепитесь, я тут положительный персонаж, нахуй. Вы ведь хотите внуков? Моя любимая Одиллия, обними папочку. Кажется, всем всё сказал? Ну тогда что стоим? Какого хуя вы, мои талантливые тараканчики, ещё не ушебуршали выполнять указания?!

После некоторых препирательств, в зале остались Брок, Баки, Наташа и Стив.

– Итак, Стиви, какими ветрами тебя занесло к рыжему демону и к нам?

– Я недавно перевёлся, до этого занимался в студии. Наташу знаю по переписке. Будь так любезен, не коверкай моё имя.

– Может, тебе ещё понравится. Итак, милая Одетта, позволь представить тебе прекрасного Зигфрида, который уже сражён наповал. Баки, отомри!

– А… Кхм. Очень приятно! Меня зовут Баки, и я очень хочу помочь тебе вжиться в роль!

Послышался глухой звук удара. Наташа стояла, закрыв глаза ладонью, и, видимо, очень старалась не смеяться. Сквозь тихие всхлипы можно было разобрать только одно слово: _придурок_.

Не сказать что Брок был с ней не согласен.

– Мы все готовы оказать посильную помощь. По-любому основное взаимодействие твоего персонажа происходит с нами. Если ты ещё не понял, я – Ротбарт. Так что начать мы можем прямо сейчас. С разминки.

– Да, думаю, это будет полезно.

Броку удалось вовремя перехватить друга и любовника и отправить к Наташе. Первые шаги, по крайней мере во всём, что касалось клуба, должны быть аккуратными и не слишком настойчивыми.

***

_Отрывки записей разных людей_

**Наташа:**

Две недели до выступления

«Я не могу репетировать в одном зале с этими ебанавтами. Мне слишком хочется ржать.»

«Баки принёс Стиву мороженное, на которое у того аллергия. Надо было сказать… Наверное…»

«Брок два дня не матерился. Отвела к врачу. Выяснила, что он проспорил Стиву желание.»

Неделя до выступления

«Как Стив гнётся. Мне иногда кажется, что Одетту изнасилуют прямо на сцене. Мэй со мной согласна.»

«Баки, Брок и паркур несовместимы. Пострадала, к счастью, только их самооценка… Зато Стиву было весело. Прогресс, однако.»

«Думаю, у мальчиков всё получится, но Мария со мной не согласна. Не любит она Брока.»

Четыре дня до выступления

«Это не растяжка, это чистая порнография. Надо продавать зрительские билеты на тренировки. И не забыть попкорн. Бог с ним, с выступлением, провалим — не страшно, зато денег заработаем…»

**Баки:**

Три недели до выступления

«Брок не даёт мне помогать с растяжкой… Никому…»

Семнадцать дней до выступления

«Окей гугл, как правильно ухаживать за парнями?»

«Окей гугл, как позвать правильного парня на свидание?»

«Окей гугл, кто такой Рубенс?»

Две недели до выступления

«Окей гугл, где найти медицинскую книжку понравившегося парня?»

«Закончил изучать творчество Дали. Стиву это действительно интересно?»

«Брок странно на меня смотрит. Очень странно.»

«Наташа ржёт, Брок разговаривает исключительно литературным языком, Мария в панике. Стиву, кажется, приятно.»

Десять дней до выступления

«Брок затащил меня на крышу и сделал минет. Как же мой парень горяч. Сам себе завидую.»

«Нас видел Стив. Теперь он краснеет во время растяжки. Брок разрешил принимать полноценное участие в репетициях.»

Неделя до выступления

«Окей гугл, паркур для начинающих.»

«Мэй предложила помощь в обмен на свидание. Согласился. Узнал много нового.»

«Применяю советы на практике. Получил люлей от Брока. Стив обижен.»

Четыре дня до выступления

«Почти соблазнил Стива. Помешало количество людей в зале.»

«Я ответственный человек. Надо думать о выступлении. Не смотреть на репетиции Стива и Брока.»

Два дня до выступления

«Сделал Стиву минет в подсобке. Кажется, мы потеряли ещё одну Одетту. Брок зол.»

**Стив:**

Двадцать дней до выступления

«В клубе много интересных людей. Баки предложил сходить куда-нибудь, чтобы немного сблизиться для более достоверного исполнения роли. Возможно, мы сможем стать друзьями.»

«Предложил через пару дней сходить на выставку работ Рубенса. Баки и Наташа согласились. Брок сказал, что у него дела. Марии, Сэма и Брюса не было.»

Шестнадцать дней до выступления

«В следующий раз сходим на выставку, посвященную творчеству Дали. Согласился только Баки, но пообещал, что уговорит Брока. Хорошо, когда друг разделяет твои увлечения.»

«Нашёл в шкафчике цветы, отдал Наташе. Кто-то, видимо, нас перепутал.»

Две недели до выступления

«Брок помогает мне с растяжкой и созданием нового варианта партии Одетты. Он неплохой, но матерится слишком много. Нельзя так с окружающими.»

«Кажется, моя победа в споре парализовала репетиции и учебный процесс. Не все окружающие понимают Брока, когда он не использует ненормативную лексику. Зато Шекспир в его исполнении завораживает. Почему с таким красивым голосом Брок пошёл в балет?»

«Баки зачем-то принёс мне клубничное мороженое. Приятно, конечно, но на клубнику у меня аллергия. Или он сделал это потому, что ему не нравится исполнение мной женской партии?»

Десять дней до выступления

«Нашёл анонимную записку, предлагающую прийти на крышу после занятий для приватного разговора.»

«На крыше никого не было, кроме Брока и Баки. Хорошо, что они меня не заметили. Боже! Не знал, что они не просто друзья. Не могу перестать думать о том, что увидел. Как теперь репетировать?»

«Теперь Баки тоже помогает мне улучшить растяжку. От его прикосновений бросает в жар. Кажется, я снова заболеваю. Надо сходить к врачу.»

Неделя до выступления

«Баки сходил на свидание с Мэй. А как же Брок?»

«Баки принес мне коробку конфет и розы. Это было ужасно, видимо, он с кем-то поспорил.»

«Брок узнал, что я увлекаюсь паркуром. Предложил как-нибудь вместе пробежаться.»

«Не рассчитал расстояние. Хорошо, что никто не пострадал.»

Пять дней до выступления

«Ходил с Броком на пляж. Теперь у моих снов определённое направление. Это неправильно. Нельзя вставать между любящими друг друга людьми.»

Один день до выступления

«Вчера мне первый раз сделали минет. Это… Это было невероятно хорошо, но я не хочу разрушать дружбу с Броком и Баки. Не хочу их разлучать. Я не знаю, что делать…»

«Пришёл Брок. Кажется, он всё знает и больше не хочет видеть меня в клубе.»

«Оказывается, я нравлюсь и Броку, и Баки. Мне предложили встречаться. Я счастлив…»

**Брок**

«Дорогой дневник, один мой парень – ебанавт, а второй – немного тормоз. Выступление у нас прошло отлично, даже денег по итогам срубили.»


End file.
